The San Diego State University-Minority Health and Health Disparity (SDSU-MHIRT) program will continue in the vein of the previous SDSU Minority International Training Program which is to encourage and support students from health disparity backgrounds who engage in an international biomedical research experience to pursue careers in the fields of basic science, biomedical, clinical and behavioral health and to increase the number of persons from health disparity populations who enter the field of biomedicine. Twelve trainees will have the opportunities to perform research in six areas encompassing public health and immigrant health, behavioral science, molecular biology/ethno-pharmacology; drug design and antibiotics; AIDS and Tuberculosis; hypertension; obesity and diabetes. Each research topic has been assigned to a geographical area supervised by the regional coordinator. Each foreign site is required to have adequate equipment for the execution of the MHIRT's students research proposal. In addition, mentorship will be provided at the international site either by the foreign mentor or a U.S. mentor. Sites and mentors have been designated based on their past track record of providing a sound research experience. Unique to this proposal is the fact that the MHIRT students will have an extended support system once they return to SDSU. The student based international research experience is part of an integrated approach in which other programs (MBRS, McNair, MARC, PREP) continue to support the students. Major sites are in Australia, Mexico, Peru, Ghana, Uganda, Spain and Italy. Of these, sites in Australia, Mexico, Ghana and Uganda have been very productive. Spain, Italy and a Mexico site in Tijuana have been added due to the research areas as well as a potential back-up in case of international problems. The last four years of the program have produced eleven students pursuing a Ph.D. in areas ranging from mathematics, organic chemistry, psychology and molecular biology with an additional four students applying to Ph.D. programs. Two students have received their Ph.D. and one is an assistant professor on a tenure track. Thirty six percent of the returning SDSU MIRT students were supported by other student programs. An Advisory Committee composed of research mentors and administrators will advise the Program Director concerning the execution of the grant, which emphasizes student mastery of biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable]